The present application relates to semiconductor chip packaging. More particularly, the present application relates to a multi-chip module (MCM) structure in which heat dissipation is improved by providing a heat sink and a cooling element above wire bonds that provide a backside connection between individual semiconductor chips of the multi-chip module structure. The present application also provides a method of forming such a MCM structure.
A multi-chip module (MCM) (sometimes referred to a complex hybrid microcircuit) is an electronic package consists of multiple integrated circuits (ICs or “chips”) that are assembled into a single device. MCMs are commonly used in the following devices: RF wireless modules, power amplifiers, high-power communication devices, servers, high-density single-module computers, wearable electronic devices, LED packages, portable electronics and space avionics.
An MCM works as a single component and is capable of handling an entire function. The various components of an MCM are mounted on a substrate and the bare semiconductor dies of the substrate are connected to the surface via wire bonding, tape bonding or flip-chip bonding. The module can be encapsulated by a plastic molding and is mounted to a printed circuit board. MCMs offer better performance and can reduce size of a device considerably.
Despite the improvements that can be afforded by utilizing MCMs, MCMs may have a problem with heat dissipation, especially when chips are stack on top of each other. There is thus a need for providing an MCM structure which reduces heat dissipation.